


Careful Daddy

by Saranghae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Cap is not a nazi, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Romance, butt touches, surprise, these boys are flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is the biggest flirt on the planet, Steve is just as bad, they try to out gay each other, Natasha is 1000% done with them and Cap is not a Nazi</p><p>A.K.A I gave Cap a Boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So I mean...  
> You all know...  
> Why I'm mad...
> 
> I ship stucky and stony but I felt like Sam needed some love. Also they are so very compatible in movie verse.

The explosion went off a little too close to Steve’s right. He dived for cover, rolling behind a car and using his shield to protect him from the worst of the blast. 

Today was supposed to be a good day. It was supposed to be quiet. He was on _vacation_.

Steve looked over the hood of the car, trying to spot the target. The man had come out of nowhere, destroying an entire bakery before moving further down the street to do more damage. He didn’t seem to have a goal in mind other than destruction. 

Steve swore softly as the target spotted him and aimed his rocket launcher at the car he was hiding behind. He scrambled to his feet and ran at full speed into a small crevice between two buildings as the explosion sounded behind him. 

“Hey there.”

Steve looked at the person in the small space with him, blinking in surprise.

“So this is where you ran off to,” he said with a smirk, peeking out around both Sam and the corner. “I can’t get close to this guy. You’re not packing by any chance?”

Sam smirked, pulling a handgun from his hip. He checked the safety as Steve looked for their man again.

“What’s good, Cap?”

Steve looked down at Sam with a raised eyebrow. “Really? Small talk?”

Sam smirked and shrugged, cocking his gun. “What? I can’t wonder what’s up with my best man?”

Steve looked around the corner again, spotting the target coming toward them. He looked back at Sam and shrugged. “I’ve got time.” He put his shield up as another shell came rocketing toward them. He grabbed Sam around the waist and pulled him in so he could twist his body and shield his friend from the worst of the blast. 

He winced at the impact, the explosion pushing the two men further into the hiding spot.

Sam popped out over the shield, aiming at the target and firing off two rounds, sending him to the ground, unconscious but alive.

Sam moved back behind the shield and looked Steve’s face over.

“You good?” he asked, taking in the strained look on the Captain’s face.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” 

Steve met Sam’s eyes and smiled. “You good?”

Sam’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he made a quick kissy face, winking at Steve as the two men straightened. “You know it, daddy.”

“Oh god, I walked in on the wrong conversation.”

Both men looked up at Natasha, who had just finished handcuffing the criminal as the police worked to calm citizens and pull people from the buildings.

Steve had the good sense to blush. Sam, on the other hand, just blew a kiss to Natasha. “You know I got some to spare, Widow. Always.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned, hand on her hip. “Come on, lovebirds, let’s get this guy to the hospital before he bleeds out all over the street.

“Coming, darling,” Sam called in a sing-song voice, stepping past Steve and grabbing the target’s other arm as the two of them hoisted him up and dragged him to the ambulance. 

Steve stood where they had left him, unable to make noise other than small squeaks of indignation at the slap Sam had landed on his ass as he’d walked by.

“You trying to start something, Wilson!” he called, rushing after his friends. 

Sam leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Steve’s cheek when he got close enough. “Aye aye Captain.”

Steve met Sam’s flirtatious look and wink with a small throaty growl.

“Keep it together, Rogers, we have witnesses.”

Sam hummed as Steve followed close enough to let his hand brush Sam’s ass--payback for earlier. “Oh, I don’t think he cares.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was supposed to be a drabble


End file.
